iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je magija
|title_ipa = |title_translated = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |dub_identifier = Serbian |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Serbian Mini).png |logo_caption = Fanmade logo |channels = Mini Elmag Kids RTRS Pink Super Kids RTV TK |rating = |language = Serbian |original_language = American English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 91 |recording_studio = Loudworks ( 1–2) Blue House ( 3–4) |air_date = – present |website = |wikipedia = https://sr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moj_mali_poni:_Prijateljstvo_je_%C4%8Darolija |imdb = tt1751105 |tv.com = my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic }} |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |language = Serbian |number_of_dubs = 2 |current_channel = Mini |current_channel2 = Elmag Kids |current_channel3 = RTRS |past_channel = Pink Super Kids |past_channel2 = RTV TK }} Channel history Mini Starting from , airs on Mini in , , and & . It aired 2 complete , excluding 4 episodes which were never released but do exist (in episode 19 of Croatian dub, some parts of dubbing are taken from Mini dub). On 3-4 started to air with a new dubbing studio with all new voice actors (except Marko Marković). 5 might air in future, because DVD company (BDR Media) confirmed that 3–5 will be releasing on DVD, however which dub is not confirmed. Elmag Kids Starting from , airs on Elmag Kids in . It aired 2 complete , excluding 4 episodes which were never released but does exist (in episode 19 of Croatian dub, some parts of dubbing are taken from Mini dub). Pink Super Kids Starting from , airs on Pink Super Kids in and . It was one of the first shows on the channel. It aired only 1, excluding 1 episode which was never released but does exist (in episode 19 of Croatian dub, some parts of dubbing are taken from Mini dub). RTRS Starting from , airs on RTRS in of and in . It aired 2 complete , excluding 4 episodes which were never released but does exist (in episode 19 of Croatian dub, some parts of dubbing are taken from Mini dub). Cast |main_char1v = Milena Moravčević Mina Lazarević 3 onwards)}} |main_char2 = Applejack |main_char2t = |main_char2v = Jelena Petrović 1–2)}} Ana Milenković 1–2)}} Nataša Balog 3 onwards; singing, S3E1–2)}} Mina Lazarević |main_char3 = Rainbow Dash |main_char3w = Rainbow_Dash |main_char3t = |main_char3v = Jelena Petrović 1–2; singing, S1E11 & S1E14)}} Ana Milenković 2)}} Aleksandra Cucić 3 onwards)}} Mina Lazarević 3 onwards)}} |main_char4 = Rarity |main_char4t = |main_char4v = Dragana Milošević 1–2)}} Ana Milenković 1–2)}} Nataša Balog 3 onwards; singing, S3E1)}} Mina Lazarević |main_char5 = Fluttershy |main_char5t = |main_char5v = Aleksandra Tomić 1–2)}} Jelena Petrović 1–2)}} 3 onwards)}} Mina Lazarević 3 onwards)}} |main_char6 = Pinkie Pie |main_char6w = Pinkie_Pie |main_char6t = |main_char6v = Milena Moravčević 3-4)}} |main_char7 = Spike |main_char7t = |main_char7v = Dragana Milošević Snežana Nešković 3 onwards)}} |group1 = CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS |group1_char1 = Apple Bloom |group1_char1w = Apple_Bloom |group1_char1t = |group1_char1v = Milica Čalija 1–2)}} Ana Milenković 1–2)}} Mina Lazarević 3 onwards)}} |group1_char2 = Scootaloo |group1_char2t = |group1_char2v = Aleksandra Tomić Nataša Balog 3 onwards)}} |group1_char3 = Sweetie Belle |group1_char3w = Sweetie_Belle |group1_char3t = |group1_char3v = Aleksandra Tomić Snežana Nešković 3 onwards)}} |group1_char4 = Babs Seed |group1_char4w = Babs_Seed |group1_char4t = |group1_char4v = Aleksandra Cucić }} Trivia *Virtually, all characters' names are local . *All episodes are released on DVDs. Category:Mini programming Category:Elmag Kids programming Category:Pink Super Kids programming Category:RTRS programming